


A Thousand Years.

by softslashers



Series: The Mentalist [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softslashers/pseuds/softslashers
Summary: Everything you write on your skin appears on your soulmate’s as well. You had been writing to your soulmate as soon as you knew you could, the two of you hit it off instantly, as most soulmates do. You had found yourself falling madly in love with him, but were nervous to meet in person. He understood that, and reassured you that you had all the time in the world, he would never force you to meet if you weren’t ready, no matter how bad he wanted to know what you looked like. By the time you and your soulmate were 19, you finally decided that you were ready and wrote him a message asking to meet. Then there was a green light.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader
Series: The Mentalist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996744
Kudos: 14





	A Thousand Years.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to make it a mini-series instead! Sorry that this first chapter is so rushed and all over the place, I was really tired when I wrote this, but I was excited and wanted to get it done. The next one will be better I swear! Yes it is inspired by the twilight song.

You had grown up on stories of soulmates, people finding their one true love and living out their fairy tale ending. It was easy to look forward to, dream of the day when the first letters would appear on your skin and you could get an idea of what your soulmate was like. Who they were, how they acted, what they wanted to be. You wanted to know it all.   
The first time you noticed was when you were 12 years old, a simple ‘Hello?’ scrawled it’s way across the back of your hand in the middle of class. You had to stop yourself from letting out a squeal of excitement, a few of your classmates looking up from their work and turning to you, curious expressions on their faces. You had already picked up a pen and began writing your response, smile so wide your cheeks hurt, a simple ‘Hi!’ making its way onto your skin.

And like that, you had a best friend. Over the years, the two of you wrote back and forth every day, slowly learning about each other. Like most soulmates, you got along almost immediately, writing out novels on your skin in an effort to make up for the years that you hadn’t known each other. 

You were 16 when he brought it up for the first time, asking you if you wanted to meet in person. To put a face to the name of the person you had grown so fond of over the previous 4 years. You wanted to, you really did, but you lived too far away and your parents were too hesitant to send you to meet a boy they had never met. Gen had been disappointed, but he didn’t let that curb his enthusiasm, stating that you could just wait a few years and try again.

The next time he brought it up you were both 18, and he seemed so excited. You felt horrible turning him down, stating that you ‘just too busy’ at the time. He had been quick to reassure you that that was okay, he was willing to wait for you, you were his soulmate after all. You hadn’t let him know the real reason, making you feel even worse about turning him down. You see, by this time, Gen had already made a name for himself as a mentalist, you knew that from what he had told you, but it didn’t really set in until you had seen him on TV in passing. That was the issue. You had seen him. You had seen him and he was absolutely beautiful, but he hadn’t seen you. What if you had agreed and when he finally saw you after all these years he decided that you weren’t attractive enough and left you? You knew in your heart that this was not logical, Gen was your soulmate, and he wasn’t so shallow that he would just throw away the 6 years the two of you had put into your relationship over your appearance. 

That didn’t stop you from worrying though, and the worry carried over in your writings. Gen could tell that something was off, something was bothering you and it was only getting worse with time. The first time he expressed his concern you had simply brushed it off, quickly changing the topic and avoiding confrontation on the matter, embarrassed to admit how you felt. Gen didn’t just drop it though, he just became more subtle in the ways he brought it up, not wanting to upset you. 

It took a few weeks for you to come clean with your feelings, admitting to Gen that you had simply feared what he would think of you. He had been quick to reassure you, telling you he would think that you were beautiful no matter what you looked like, but if you weren’t comfortable meeting yet, he was okay with waiting, as long as you were comfortable.

Over the course of the next year, Gen had made it his goal to constantly remind you of your worth, not just in your appearance, but in every aspect of yourself, and shortly after you had turned 19, you made your decision. You wanted to meet Gen. The moment you had told him he immediately jumped to planning, figuring out when and where you could meet for the first time. 

Not long after, you found yourself on your way to meet him, heart pounding in your chest as you arrived on the scene, taking a seat at the local café you had decided on. You had written to Gen earlier that day to let him know what you were wearing to make it easier to find you. The chime of the bell hanging above the door pulled you from your thoughts, looking up, you locked eyes with the familiar ones you had seen on TV for the first time a year ago, and Gen had known the instant he saw you, a genuine smile lighting up his features as he began to make his way towards you.

Just as the door closed behind him, the gasps of the other people in the café froze him in his place, turning to try to find the cause of the sudden shock, you were met with a bright green light, and then darkness.


End file.
